A Child's Heart Mukuro Hibari
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Mukuro is a thief after one certain thing...but when he runs into Hibari Kyoya while trying to steal it. What will he do...tell him everything? Or just keep running because of What Spade wants him to do. Possible HibarixMukuro maybe maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

"...You should just avoid me I'll just kill you..." Mukuro Rokudo

Chapter 1: The Price of the Mist

The smaller child of the mist sat on a older man's lap, he could feel the hands running through his hair. But he wanted to run away hide from this and not get involved. Each thought the small boy had kept turning back to a certain little black haired skylark. 'Just focus on him...ignore everything else...' Mukuro Rokudo knew that Daemon had a plan for him. Another mission that he did not wish to do being a child and as young as he happened to be. But he had really little choice in the matter looking up at Daemon. "Are you ready little boy? You have a mission to complete." Spade touched the boy's hand and checked his flames before forcing him off of his lap, he was going to give him orders now.

"You will bring me what I need...The cursed blood. Only you can handle it. Find the contact get the information then kill him." Spade just looked at him and glared some that laugh escaping his mouth this was going to be way too easy. People were known for trusting children and Spade was sure to use that to his advantage. The small boy just gave a slight nod his empty eyes didn't seem to focus on the man giving him orders. The flames flickered over his hand forming his weapon and the darkened clothes. If no one saw who he was then they wouldn't be able to find either of them later on. "Yes Master..." Not wanting to go out there yet. But at the same time he had no choice he was stuck here. "Well aren't you going to go?" The boy was hesitating like almost for a second he didn't want to.

There was really no choice he couldn't just run away but he was trying to refuse. Hearing the sound of something moving through the air he wondered what it was. But then again he knew feeling the hand slam against his face he just stumbled and straightened up again. "Get out of my sight...Finish the job or you know the punishment." Mukuro just glared but backed out of the room he was not able to ignore his father's orders. That was just the way he was but this man was really no parent to him, not even a family member. Ever since his real parents had died he was forced to agree to this man.

Walking silently not trying to bring any attention to himself he would rather keep it that way. Not get into trouble or have to deal with anyone not till the mission was done. He pulled the hood up and walked forward holding the weapon. 'Where is he...? Master said he would be around here.' Listening for any sounds he heard someone walking the only other person out here on the streets. So that was his target at least this time he might get somewhere not that it was going to be easy. "You are the informant?" The small figure would seem nothing more then a child and yet maybe he would listen.

Mukuro did not have time to deal with idiots this was just not a good idea. If someone was going to lie to him they should be smarter then that. "Are you lost little child?" The person did not seem to want to give him any information. But Mukuro would get it one way or another since he was going to be good at it. Not that anyone could get past him he held the weapon tighter the flames flowing off of it to reveal his face. "Die..." He aimed the weapon and shoved it flame covered into the man's chest laughing as he watched his flames cover him.

He looked into this eyes as he fell back the flames just vanished Mukuro had burned him from the inside out. No child should be doing this but Spade never cared. He just wanted to get what he needed the boy leaned down and picked up the case. "Master I have what you wanted..." He spoke as if to nothing but then again not like anyone was listening. He just felt that feeling on his body of someone watching him before the mist circled around him. Just looking back at the body one last time before he vanished leaving nothing more then a burn mark on the ground. No one would know that Mukuro had been there or he had done anything but the flames had still left some proof.

Location: Spade's house

The male held the case out to his master to let him look in it. Not that he was going to open it he just held onto and tried to relax. "Let's see what we have here." Spade opened up the case there was a few papers in it and what seemed to be a blood filled vial. "Here open up little boy." He forced Mukuro to his knees waiting for him to open his mouth. The boy looked at the vial he didn't want it but he knew he had to. If it was the right one it wouldn't do any damage but if it wasn't he could die. "No!" He refused this time and felt a hand grab his throat.

So that was how it was he just tried to struggle against him only to have the vial shoved into his mouth. He could feel the glass break and cut into his mouth, the blood was dripping down his throat. So much for just ignoring it as he pulled back from Spade he coughed. The blood dripped from his mouth onto the ground for a second he thought it was from the vial. But he realized he was spitting up blood and glass that had been in his mouth. It hurt and he knew now he was going to have to deal with those cuts was there still glass stuck in them.

"You do not talk back to me! now tell me is this the right blood?"Spade growled he knew that Mukuro Rokudo had the ability to tell him. The boy didn't want to speak up it hurt to do that, but he just coughed up more blood and glass. "It's...Vongola blood but not the one you are looking for." He spoke as if they had tricked him well not him but Spade. Knowing he would be the one to take the punishment for it he just gripped his weapon. Waiting to be hit or something knowing that Spade was bound to be ticked off now.

"Liar!" Spade grabbed the weapon cutting into Mukuro's hand and slammed it against his face. The boy didn't do much other then cry out and fall to the ground. His body hurt it was like he was making a mistake saying anything but Spade had asked. He just curled up in a ball letting Spade hit him, it was painful and he didn't like seeing his blood on the ground. "Get out of my sight...You will work more tomorrow." Mukuro dragged his broken body off of the floor to limp towards his room. Unfortunately tomorrow he had school and would have to hide all of this.

So that way no one would know what was up with him or the wounds on his body. He slipped into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit to stitch up his wounds. This would probably take most of the night, and he did not wish to make Spade angry again. "ow..." He muttered after he was done with his wounds now it was just a matter of cleaning up the blood. He was tired and wanted to rest but at the same time he had little choice on that. If Spade saw the blood when he got up he would be mad and it would start all over again.

"Just clean it up..." He yawned and started to wipe up the blood it was not that bad he could have done worse to him. Spade was a person with no soul unless it came to himself. Cleaning up the blood he just tossed the towels he would burn them tomorrow. When he was walking to school probably or just leave it for Spade to do he burned everything they put in the trash. "So tired..." He groaned and curled up on the bed it was soft and yet he was not sure if he could sleep. Even trying to fight it his body just forced him to sleep.

'...Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' That was the last thought flowing through his mind as he passed out. Waiting till tomorrow would be hell for this boy. But if he was asleep then it would just come faster or so he thought, the nightmares started to drive him nuts. The second he had fallen asleep and he was not sure why this had to happen to him. Just asking why again and again he did that every single time he dreamed.

~The next Morning~

Mukuro felt rough arms shaking him like they were trying to wake him up. He just tried to shove them away and groaned rubbing his eyes. "Get up you little brat I have to go to work and you need to get to school." The boy felt a back pack hit him in the face but then he felt a lighter more loving touch. Just smiling weakly and hugging Spade close. "I'm so sorry. After school I'll make it up to you alright?" The boy just gave a slight nod this was always the same thing he would get rewarded then abused again later. But he was seeking the love from Spade since he didn't get it anywhere else.

"Okay Daddy!" Mukuro hugged him a bit tighter and just kissed Spade's cheek before slipping out to the kitchen to get food. Why was he letting him do this after what happened last night. But he didn't wish to show that he was still mad at him. Nothing was going to change what was going through his mind, he just had to get to school. "I'll be taking you to school Mukuro so go get in the car after you get dressed." He just gave a slight nod and scurried to find his clothes to change and then rush out to the car. Not wanting to tick him off after he was happy again that and he just wanted to get to school.

He felt a bit sick like his stomach hurt thanks to the blood he had yesterday but he knew it was probably just running through his body. 'Ugh I want to stay home I don't feel good..' Mukuro just rubbed his eyes and figured he might as well let it go, holding onto that was not about to get him anywhere either way. "We are going to go somewhere first alright kid? School doesn't start yet right?" The boy just gave a slight nod not wanting to go against him he was starving though. And what he had taken from the kitchen seemed to just want to come back up. "Daddy can we go eat something?" Mukuro regretted saying that right after he did.

Maybe for a second he thought something bad was going to happen but Spade just gave a slight nod. "Yes what do you want to eat?" Mukuro thought for a moment maybe his father really was trying to be nice to him. Not that it was going to matter much he might just make mad again. Really the boy didn't wish to do that anyway. "Um that food you like Daddy." He was sure it was going to be hard on his stomach since he was not feeling good anyway. They just went to get it though so they could actually eat he was hoping this didn't go bad. Giving a slight nod he just nibbled on the chicken that his father gave him.

Mukuro swallowed and ignored the burning in his throat he was not feeling good. It was like it was cutting at the wounds in his throat and shoving the glass further down. "Ow...Daddy we have a drink?" The boy just took the drink he handed to him and poured it down his throat the pain seemed to fade away. He was good now and almost done with his food. But he also had to go to school it was about to start and he didn't wish to be late. "Well kid let's get you to class alright. I'll pick you up out front after school." Mukuro just gave a slight nod and rubbed his eyes some before he kissed his dad's cheek and bounced out of the car.

Maybe he would get to see his best friend or at least the person he called his best friend. "Kyoya-kun!" The boy just giggled as he tackled his friend wincing because of his wounds. But just shoving them away he didn't want to bring Hibari into his problems or get him into trouble. The skylark was always a bit mad or something and he didn't mind. "You are going to be late to class." That was one of the few things he spoke when talking to him. But other then that he just seemed to stay silent. Mukuro just dragged Hibari to class not wanting to leave him out there. He still felt his dad's eyes on him.

And it really made Mukuro feel uncomfortable he just wanted to make it all stop. Before it did manage to get out of hand he pulled Hibari into the bathroom. "I'm sorry father was watching us again." He sighed and just let his hand go knowing he was bound to be stuck here again. Not that it was going to truly make much sense to any of them. He just had to protect Hibari Kyoya the one he cared about from that man. The one who he was supposed to call his father but Spade was truly no father to him.

"Why do you even listen to him?" Hibari just sighed and looked at Mukuro who was looking at the mirror. He could see the stitches in his face and he didn't want Hibari to see them. So he was trying to cover them up managing to do so even if he felt like Hibari was watching him. "I don't know I mean he takes care of my after all." He had a feeling Hibari had seen the markings on his body but he just sighed and walked towards the door waiting for him. "You were the one who said we were going to be late." He wanted to avoid the subject really since he knew his father would get mad. If someone else found out about what had happened to him anyway which he would not allow.

"Fine let's go then." He was going to keep waving him there was something up with Mukuro anyone who knew him would have noticed. But then again that was only Hibari Kyoya right no one else ever took the time to get to know him. The two boys just slipped into the classroom Mukuro taking the seat near the back. It was safe for him he let Hibari have the one in the corner so he would be able to do as he pleased. Since well of course he liked the corner better and maybe Mukuro wouldn't feel like he was being watched.

'I just want this to be over...' The boy put his head down on the desk it was hot in here. He really didn't like it was his body reacting to something like it had earlier. He really didn't feel good even more now trying to just keep awake. But just like that Mukuro was asleep and falling out of his chair. He didn't feel anything when his body hit the floor he was struggling to fight this sick feeling that popped out of thin air. Not sure he was even there someone was holding him up, a familiar warm touch and yet his body hurt.

"Hibari...sorry..." The boy faded and lost his vision again not that it was going to help him. He was already out and might as well be out for awhile. Though it seemed sleep didn't last long for him he was awake again trying to sit up only to have arms force him down. "Don't move pineapple." Mukuro looked up to see Hibari looking at him his body was sore and he just wanted to go home. Before his father showed up or found out about this but it didn't seem like school was over either. "Please don't call my father...he'll get mad again." Mukuro sighed and tried to pull himself up again but he knew that Hibari would not let him get up.

"Just rest." He shoved him down again and gave him a light pat not knowing if this was going to be good. He was just trying to take care of Mukuro, covering him up with the blanket again. If he wasn't feeling well he should at least sleep that would definitely do him some good. "Fine I'll rest school's almost over isn't it?" He knew he had to be better by the time school was over, one because his "dad" was taking him somewhere. And he had work to do as well anyway right.

The little boy didn't want to work with his father tonight he would rather go to Hibari's house but he couldn't. His father would just get mad at him for doing so. "It's almost time for lunch..." Was all that person said, so Mukuro had been sleeping since he passed out during the first class. The boy just sat up enough so he could look out the window, still feeling dizzy which was really not helping him. "Oh well I guess I'll be fine." Mukuro felt as if for a moment he was going to make another mistake anyway with this. He just didn't want to lose anything or let Hibari leave but he knew he wouldn't hold him back.

"Just rest pineapple..." He sighed and covered the boy with his jacket just letting it fall over his shoulders. He was going to walk away but he felt a tug on his shirt. Like someone was holding onto it that someone happened to be Mukuro. "Don't leave me." The boy spoke in nothing more then a whisper not wanting to show he was weak. That was just one of the ways he worked but then again he never let anyone see that part of him. Just letting go of Hibari's arm as he leaned back looking away. He didn't wish to get mad anyway but then again it could have been worse anyway right.

Mukuro looked up when he felt someone crawling in the bed with him so Hibari wasn't leaving him. But he was still not sure about this just curling up against his friend's chest and closing his eyes. "don't wanna go home..." He was muttering things in the state he was in without meaning to, not that he was going to explain anything to Hibari Kyoya. Why what was the point of that he should just keep on sleeping instead of bringing him into his problems. All he remembered before he passed out again was Hibari whispering something to him he could barely make it out.

Maybe it did have nothing to do with him he was not so sure about that though. All he wanted was to talk to Hibari about what he really thought. Possibly even what was really happening to him when he was not at school.

~Switch to After school~

Mukuro slipped out of the bed leaving a sleeping Hibari, he still felt sick to his stomach but he could not make his father wait. Leaning down to cover Hibari up he just kissed the sleeping boy. "Goodbye Hibari Kyoya..." Slipping out of the room to rub his eyes and try to wake up before he went outside. He could see his father's car waiting for him. So much for being able to sneak away maybe it was good he left Hibari behind still asleep. Or his father might get mad at him for getting too close to someone connected to that Vongola brat.

"Hello Father." The boy opened the car door moving his bag to his shoulder climbing in. He did look out the window of the car to see Hibari watching him. 'I'm sorry Hibari...' He mouthed those words as his father started to drive away, and he just wanted to actually jump out of the car. "So did you have fun at school?" Mukuro looked up at Spade feeling the hand touch his head almost like he was being a father to him. But he knew this was wrong and he was never going to be the way it had been before. "Yea it was okay, there's a few homework things I have to do." But that was really it Mukuro didn't know if his father would even let him do his homework.

Spade just seemed to nod ignoring the fact that he had homework why did he care he had more important use for the boy. Not that he would tell him what it was he might get himself into trouble faster if he knew. "So you ready to go then?" After all he was going to use this against them send him out to go for a bit just so he can play. Then when the work happened he would not disobey and would do his job right, unless something went wrong. Mukuro looked out the window of the car again maybe he was waiting to see Hibari again but he knew he wouldn't.

"Huh? Oh um yea...Where are we going?" It really made him question what this man he called father was planning. But Mukuro just shook it off figuring that it was better to ignore it. Not wanting to make anyone get mad at him he really wanted to please his father. "You will see for now just rest." The little boy was not sure what that meant his father had a dark look in his eyes and he didn't like it. It really scared him for a second there but he just curled up using his jacket as a blanket. Part of him still felt so tired that he was not sure how awake he could be.

'I wonder what he is up to.' He hadn't eaten since food this morning but he was not about to ask just rubbing his arm. He shook off that tired feeling and sat up again. Looking around out of being overly curious and just wondering what his father was up to. There was the fact that he knew of one place his father would take him to play when he was younger. But then again that was also when his family was not dead and they were all mostly happy.

For some reason he must have fallen asleep because Spade shook him away, and the car was stopped. They were at some sort of building it looked like a store. Or at least it kinda felt like it was just the way it looked. "Wow what are we doing here!" He felt something drop in his lap it was a wallet, and he looked at his father confused. "Well I have some work to do, and that's your money so go have fun. Wander around and meet me back at that car." He just gave the boy a light pat handing him a phone if he needed to contact him. Only because he needed to keep track on his little puppet maybe.

"Oh uh okay father." The boy just took the phone putting it into his pocket not wanting to sound like a bad child. So he just walked away from his father towards the one place he enjoyed being at. This kid was a book lover some and he was sure his father would have a new weapon for him he remembered going here last time. That was when he first found out what Spade was involved in and then he was stuck getting involved in such a thing as well.

Just looking around and trying not to draw attention to himself he started picking at books. Wondering what he might find there was just a few things here he might want. But it was like he didn't have much of a chance hearing his father's voice. Slipping down behind one of the shelves to hide. "That little brat hasn't brought us the blood...if you fail again we will take him." Mukuro was confused who were these people talking to Spade what did they want? Was it something that had to do with him he slipped back to follow them without them noticing. "He will find the blood and I won't let you take him." Spade sounded angry like he was not about to let someone else take his chance to become something more.

Mukuro swallowed and slipped back not wanting to think of that why were they talking about him like that. He was no tool just to be used for someone else's amusement. But what choice did he have that father of his was going to make sure he did what he was told. 'Just ignore that it means nothing right.' The kid couldn't help but feel scared he just figured now was a good time to not bring it up. He just waited till the voices faded away then walked again to look around, why were they searching for this blood. What did it mean to them ah well not like anyone would even explain it to him.

"Excuse me sir are you done?" He looked up to see blonde hair and gold like eyes almost like that Tsuna child. Who was this person but he just looked at the books in his hand. "Um yea..sorry about that was distracted." Trying to lift himself up off the ground he fell back his head hurt and he felt as if he was dizzy again. This was not a good thing maybe it was because of that whole conversation he had just heard. He felt arms lift him up and just shivered looking into that person's eyes. "Oh uh thank you I'm sorry." Holding the books out to him as he walked to the counter to pay for them.

He wouldn't meet the eyes that watched him why would he want to do that anyway. Just taking his books when the man was done with them and leaving the money for it he raced out of there. 'Who is that...he scares me...' Mukuro shook his head nothing really scared him and he could not let something really get the better of him this time. Going to stand by the car and wait for his father he could only hope they would get out of here soon. Mukuro really didn't wish to see anyone else that might cause him problems.

"Father can we go now?" He just held onto his father's arm as he approached it was now starting to get dark. They had work to do and he was sure of that much. But if he kept on letting his father get distracted then they would get nothing done. "Fine we have to work to do now if you will excuse me gentlemen." He walked away with Mukuro clinging to his arm knowing he was going to have to act very good if he wanted to convince them. "You are prepared right Mukuro?" He did want to make sure his little child was prepared for whatever was going to happen.

The boy just looked at him and gave a weak nod he still felt sick and that person he saw earlier. Well it had shocked him even more and he hated it really. With a major passion but no one would understand what was going through his mind. He slipped down to change out of his school uniform knowing he was not about to give much away. "Father do you think this time we will find the blood?" He really did not wish to risk hurting himself or someone else.

But he knew he had little choice they were getting closer and closer to the headquarters and the destination. That person would not be able to keep him out. "Yes we will...now you know what to do." The boy just looked at him and slipped the mist mask over his face knowing this was not going to be that easy and his hands would be stained with blood. Not that it bugged him he was always doing that, jumping out of the car without falling and hurting himself.

'This is boy do not fail him...' Mukuro knew he had to do this right or he would get into trouble. Not wanting to let this end somewhere that might get him or his family killed. The only one left in his family he tossed a man aside that tried to stop him. Not bothering to let anyone get close enough to touch him. He could hear the voices around him. "stop him he's going for the blood." So they did know what Mukuro Rokudo was here for and he just jumped over them using the heads of the people under him as steps.

Till they tried to grab his leg and he was gone vanished into the mist just like that. Only to appear in the room he was supposed to be in the, there was just one problem. Hibari Kyoya was standing in the room looking at him. This was one of the problems he hadn't excepted swallowing a bit and thinking how to get out of here. He raced forward knocking Hibari to the ground and grabbing the blood, he knew this was not going to be that easy and felt the pain in his neck.

Hibari had hit him and he just shoved the blood into his mouth and jumped over the small boy. "Stay out of my way Hibari Kyoya..." He knew the mask was off his face now just by the look on his face but he soon picked it up and covered his face again. With that he raced off trying to avoid Hibari who was chasing him, jumping into his father's car.

Knowing he was leaving his best friend standing there with no reason as to why he that hurt him a lot. But he just pulled the blood out of his mouth and handed it to his father. "There happy you got it this time..." Taking the mask off and changing his clothes back into his uniform he just looked out the window. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in his bed. It had been a long night for him and now he was going to have to explain things to Hibari tomorrow he knew it. As much as he wanted to ignore it and think he wouldn't have to.

Author notes: Well okay this chapter took like forever remember I own nothing! And yea not sure what else to say I'm too tired to think on that at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

"It hurts...my body bleeds to keep you happy..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Blood is the sweetest Poison<p>

Mukuro opened his eyes looking at the dark room he made sure to shut all the curtains. The light it burned a dark creature like him. Maybe just this one he was actually hoping he wouldn't get woken up. As much as he knew he had to go to school he didn't want to. 'I don't think I can face Hibari...or tell him anything.' he didn't tell his father much about what had happened there since when did he need to know. The boy shivered he could hear the sound of feet across the floor. They were headed right towards his room and he knew who it was. Pulling the blanket over his head he tried to pretend he was sleeping still.

Better then worrying about what might happen at school, maybe he could trick Spade into letting him stay home. That was all Mukuro could hope for as out of it as his brain seemed to be. He coughed looking at his hand there was no blood on it this time. The only downside was he had just gotten himself caught and the way he could tell was because the blankets were ripped off of his bed. "Get up boy. You can't miss school." Mukuro just blinked and actually looked up with a blank look. Maybe he was missing something but he didn't want to go.

"Do I have to...? I don't feel good..." He shivered again maybe he was sick and that was what was making him act so weird. Or it was because he might actually have to talk to Hibari about that. The thing that happened the night before and he really truly did not wish to do so. He just looked up at Spade as if he was silently trying to talk to him. Tell him that he was going to have to face Hibari but then if his father knew that. Well it could only end worse since Mukuro was not supposed to be seen. "Just get up and be ready in ten minutes. Any later and you are walking." With that Spade turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

The boy looked at his hands and just sighed pulling himself out of the bed, he might have been bruised. But yet there was still a few other things he couldn't do about this. 'Why do I have to do this father...I don't want to be a weapon...'Mukuro sighed jumping over his pile of clothes near his bed, just grabbing his uniform. As much as he didn't wish to go to school he knew he had to. He could hear foot steps closer to the stairs and just grabbed his shoes.

"Hurry up boy or you are walking. I can't be late."The boy raced out of his room grabbing onto the railing of the stairs. He actually acted like he had skates on his feet jumping off the end of the railing. He could hear his bones crack but it didn't bug him the pain was not bad to him. It was truly nothing as far as he was concerned this time. He had worse over the past few days because of all the stuff his father was doing. "So you are working late again?" Mukuro actually wanted to spend time with his father figure who could blame him. A child always wanted to make one's father happy it was just the nature they had.

Mukuro as much as he hated his father was literally no different nor did he care if no one understood. It was his choice to stick around not anyone else's they should have known that. "Yes you will take care of yourself and try not to destroy anything?" Spade would be very annoyed if Mukuro broke something or made a mess like last time. That Flash back was still vivid in Mukuro's mind he actually remembered like it was just yesterday.

~Flash Back

Location: Mukuro/Spade's home~

A younger Mukuro who happened to be just starting middle school then was curled up on the couch. The boy had homework and was waiting for Spade to come home. His father had said he would be late and would bring dinner home with him. Which of course to Mukuro that meant stay out of the kitchen daddy's hiding something in there. "Hm...I don't want to do my homework I wonder what's on TV." He tossed his book aside as it just fell to the floor fluttering to the page he had been reading. The boy just didn't really look at that like he didn't care was he supposed to. Well of course not really why would he bother with such a thing, turning on the TV he settled back on the couch.

Spade couldn't yell at him for doing something that brought noise to a quiet house. One probably with staying in a big house with only two people it was always way too quiet. Flicking through the channels he rubbed his eyes this was getting way out of hand. For some reason his body felt tired and his arm was really sore but he had no idea why. Maybe Spade knew something he had seem him walking out of his room once but was just too exhausted and had passed out again. "Urgh nothing good..." That was till he stopped on one of those children shows he watched with his father.

The only thing was he was no longer a child and his father wasn't home. Well at least it was better then nothing, he just put the remote down watching the colors dart across the screen. 'Mukuro...~' The sound of his name being called made him jump and actually fall backwards off the edge of the couch. There was no else home but him so of course that was creepy. It would have been to anyone who had heard such a thing. "Ugh focus Mukuro Rokudo! you are letting the fact that you are alone get to you." He just sighed and tried to settle back down again pulling his friends jacket tighter around him. Hibari Kyoya his scent was all over the jacket and Mukuro couldn't resist.

He actually slipped his head into the jacket taking in the scent with his eyes closed. 'How can I tell you how I feel..you never hear me." With him it was always I'll bite you to death and then he'd drag Mukuro away. 'You know he can't love you the way I do...' The voice broke him out of his thoughts again, why did that voice sound so familiar. Why was he even thinking that who was in his house and what did they want. He tried to look out of he jacket only to feel a hand tighten around his neck lifting the boy off the couch.

"Who are you...let...me...go!" He coughed between words trying to get this cloaked person to let him go. The eyes were like his exactly but who was this person. Someone he knew the presence felt so much like someone he knew. A person who had been there in his past but was no longer near him anymore. The boy struggled against the hand trying to get him to at least let go. Just the slightest little touch was not going to help him here after all of this it seemed he would not get away. His vision was blurring already and he didn't like it clawing at the hand. "That is none of your concern now die boy before he can do as he is planning." The figure tossed him against the wall which caused it to crack and some of the wood to fall to the ground.

"What I don't...even know what you are talking about!" The mist formed in his head to bring the weapon out as he glared at this person. Barely able to force his body up off the ground it was just really sore. He rushed to attack the man feeling the weapon cut into him as blood sprayed on his face. It felt as if something was changing inside of him now like a beast was being awoken. He just attacked the man with no regards to himself not even hissing or crying as he was attacked. It really actually didn't hurt he just had a few other things going on that he couldn't get passed. Even if he managed to actually try to do so there was just some things that were too complicated.

"Great it's already started I will seal your power...only the blood of one of the Vongola guardians can open it." He felt a burning pain on his throat why hadn't he noticed that there was blood there. The pained scream echoed through the house his body collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't see very well but he could tell that person had left. 'Father...is going to kill me...' That was the last thing he remembered before passing out. There was so many questions going through his mind at that time but he was not really that picky. His vision was gone and he had been woken up by his father. How he got back into his bed he wasn't so sure on that.

~End of Flash Back~

That night was really weird he had never liked staying here alone after that night. But he had to work with it even if he hated it because of his father. "I'll be alright father just be careful at work." He smiled and actually yawned looking out of the window of the car. His body was so exhausted and the fever well it felt like it was coming back. More then he wanted to admit why would he even truly wish to do that. "Also you won't be going to school the next few days possibly so put in a note to get your homework." He held the note out to Mukuro and gave him one of those looks of don't you read it. The boy did know when he was given those looks it was better to just not peek. Even if he wanted to of course that was bound to get him into trouble.

"Yes father I understand." He just looked down at his hands again, his thoughts were distracted from how sick he felt. It was going to tear his body apart one of these days he was sure of that, already sometimes he felt like his organs were being destroyed. Looking at the school as they approached it he felt that sick feeling returning to his stomach. Almost like he couldn't eat anything or breath but then again was he supposed to. "Get out boy you are walking home after school. I will be calling to make sure you are home." The boy just gave a weak nod and slipped out of the car shutting the door.

He could feel eyes on him and he knew exactly who it was minus his father. Mukuro just walked forward waiting for his father to drive away. He looked to Hibari Kyoya when he heard the tires screech and he knew his father was gone. "...Herbivore what are you doing...?" Mukuro just looked at him like he was confused and didn't know what he was talking about. They were at at school after all and he knew they had to get to class. Hibari was not going to want to be late for class. Then again at the same time did he really want to bring it up.

One way or another he truly had a few other issues to deal with just rubbing his eyes. "Kyouya kun...can we just go to class please?" Yes Mukuro had actually said please his stomach was hurting and he really felt sick. He tried to pass him again only to feel the metal of his tonfa against his neck. "You move...and I'll bite you to death..." That made Mukuro just smirk and laugh a bit Hibari was really just himself as he always was. Maybe the fact that he was really over thinking this was not going to help. "Don't we have to get to class...?" At least Mukuro was trying to distract Hibari Kyoya. This Guardian of the Cloud really didn't know when to give him a break did he.

Hibari did not respond he just grabbed Mukuro's arm the tonfa held tight in his hand. He knew exactly where they were going he had to know even if Mukuro wouldn't tell him. "Where are we going...? class is that way." The boy actually didn't want to go to class but for once he felt like he should. Just because one he had to show the teachers his note to get the work he needed. Specially if he wasn't going to be here tomorrow but that would worry Hibari Kyoya even more. The Cloud Guardian worried in his own little way anyway. But sometimes it was just a bit violent anyway.

Falling back against the wall looking up into Hibari's eyes they held no emotion. But he could sense the worry coming off of the boy in waves. "Just...let me go..." Mukuro looked away now hiding his face sorta, the light red color that stained his pale cheeks was hard to ignore. Maybe a sign of the fever or just because of how close Hibari was to him. Hibari took off the boy's shirt looking at the wounds underneath it, he still refused to show any emotion. "Can't do that...you should be resting." His hand touched Mukuro's forehead the child really needed to rest why was he being so stubborn.

Then again even if Hibari wouldn't admit it he was exactly the same always pushing his body to his limits and beyond that. "I'm fine I have to get my school work...and need to be in class." He coughed his hand covering his mouth as blood poured down onto the floor. He just shivered and didn't want to look at Hibari's e yes he was scared of him just slightly. "Let me see..." Pulling Mukuro's hand back down from his mouth he licked the blood from the boy's lips. He would just let him rest for now not that it was going to be that easy was it.

"No I can't...I have to go." He did try to get up but was just pulled back down again. It really sucked sometimes he wished he could get them to stop and not get him involved in this again. But he really had a feeling this was not going to go well. Falling back actually into Hibari's arms he just let him do as he pleased. Not wanting to fight the strong arms that dragged him towards the small clinic like office. Mukuro's head really hurt and he couldn't help but think that Hibari might have taken some of the tainted blood into his body.

But no he couldn't have the blood should have gone through Mukuro's body already. At least as far as he was concerned it should have but he could be wrong. Since he didn't remember much of the night after he had gotten home and into bed last night. Other then being woken up by something or someone walking into his room. He actually started to cling to Hibari his body really hurt and he wanted to just ignore it. But he had no choice the closer they got to the room the worse it seemed to get.

Maybe he should have tried to get as far away from there as he could but it was not going to work. Just barely touching the door he felt as if someone was stabbing his forehead with little pins. "Hibari..." He tried to reach out and grab his uniform only to fall to the ground curling up in a ball. His stomach hurt and his head was not happy with him either. But he had figured this was going to happen his body hadn't completely rejected the blood after all. Would he really be ready for whatever his father was planning tonight he wasn't sure.

But really Mukuro Rokudo had no choice but to go along with it he was going to get hurt one way or another. "Mukuro you foolish pineapple..." He just picked him up and moved him to the bed really he pushed himself too hard. Then again Hibari Kyoya was truly no different he did that all the time too. Whether he was aware of it when he did or not he just said there was no reason for anyone else to help him. He put the boy gently on the bed yes even Hibari Kyoya as aggressive as he could be had a gentle side. No one else ever saw it other then his animals and he would not admit it to anyone.

Taking the note out of Mukuro's hand he walked to the door the boy mentioned something about needing his homework. But Hibari really did not like that feeling he had. Something was truly off here what was that boy's father planning. Walking to Mukuro's teacher he tapped his hand on the desk. "Can I help you Kyoya...?"He glared at her for calling him Kyoya he never liked to let anyone do that to him. "I just need his work give it to me..." He dropped the note on the desk and huffed knowing he just wanted to get out of here. Back to check on Mukuro hopefully the boy was still resting like a good child.

The teacher just held the work out to Hibari Kyoya really that kid was way too violent. Sometimes it made them wonder what was going on at his home, they knew almost nothing about him. 'That kid he's protective over Mukuro Rokudo isn't he...' The teacher turned around to see a figure standing in the shadows, it was one of the hunters. What did they want and why were they here asking about Mukuro. "So maybe he is..you were once like that with your friend." The fact that the shadow hunter was here did not mean a good thing.

Not that he would tell her anything of what he was up to there was always some reason they were around. And lately it had been bad reasons with students or adults turning up dead. She really hoped that was not going to happen to Hibari Kyoya or Mukuro Rokudo. "You will leave those boys alone won't you...they don't need to get dragged into this." She just sighed and wondered what the hunter was thinking maybe he would leave them alone. That hunter let his cloak fall to reveal hair that was the same color as Mukuro Rokudo's just a bit longer then his. "I have no orders to do with them and you know that..." He walked closer to her and actually looked at her like he was trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"I suppose I just wish you would stay with me." she held onto his hand that was on her shoulder. The boys were in danger and they didn't know it. But no one could tell the Vongola guardians that they had to figure it out when they did. Hibari slipped back to the room where he had put Mukuro the boy was on his stomach now but still in the bed. "So...you went to get my work huh..." the boy spoke and yet he would not turn and look at Hibari almost like he didn't wish to meet his eyes. That was probably one of the cases but he would not speak of it. Why was he going to do that he could put him in further danger.

"Shh yes I did...now I want to know what is he doing to you?" Hibari had to get something out of him before he went back home. They did not have all that much time and if Mukuro would not tell him he'd just do the stupid thing and dig it up on his own. He was also known for doing that on his own and if Mukuro knew anything about him well he'd know that. "He's not doing anything Hibari...Father just gets angry a lot since mother died." The boy sighed and tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to tell him really bad.

There was no reason or way he could do that his father would get mad for one. And then he'd be dragging Hibari into his problems and he did not want that. "Right...pineapple you little liar..." He leaned closer without another just looking at him, Mukuro turned away and tried to relax a little. Not that he was sure what was going to happen. "I have to go home! Sorry Hibari!" He felt the hand grab his arm and drag him back Mukuro knew Hibari did not wish to let him go. But he had to go home his father was going to check on him.

"I'm going with you..." Was all Hibari said as he walked ahead of Mukuro holding onto the boy's hand. He would not let him go alone even if they didn't want him there. Then again his father was supposed to be gone or so the boy had said before. "Wait Kyoya...you can't..." But it wasn't like Mukuro could stop him he was dragged out of the school towards his home before he could say anything. Hibari was really a stubborn person but Mukuro didn't mind he actually wanted someone to be at his house with him.

He did not wish to stay there alone and he would just have his friend leave before his father got home. Then his father couldn't get mad at him right or so he hoped. Just opening the door to let Hibari into the house he yawned and fell onto the couch. Even after all of that rest he was still tired probably on the fact that he was finally getting over his illness. Or at least what remained of it anyway. "well sit down if you must be here." He sighed and made room for Hibari waiting for him to sit down. Then he just curled up on his lap closing his eyes.

He felt the eyes on him but didn't care that Hibari was looking at him he was tired and Hibari had wanted to come here. Mukuro seemed to fall asleep again as if he had never gotten up to begin with or gotten any sleep. "...you shouldn't be sleeping on me." He sighed and just leaned back letting Mukuro sleep he hadn't been resting much either. "Good night Hibari Kyoya..." The boy on his lap muttered words though he was already asleep really the kid was awkward. Or just plain weird quite a few people were and he seemed to be surrounded by most of them.

~A Few hours later~

Mukuro's eyes flickered open only to realize the house was dark and no lights were on. But it was only a little bit from when they left school or was it later then he thought? Looking up at the clock he realized it was and his father would be home soon. "Hibari wake up you have to go like now. " He sighed and got up off the boy rubbing his neck they hadn't done anything but sleep right. Or maybe he had just forgotten if anything else had happened. Looking at Hibari only to see him glaring at him he couldn't blame him exactly it was just the way Hibari was. "Fine pineapple...you call later..." He muttered and just huffed walking off again, after taking his bag from near the door. He did not like the thought of leaving Mukuro there or going back home to the empty house.

Mukuro watched Hibari leave and just sighed turning back into the house. He really felt bad almost like he was shoving away his only friend. But he did not wish to get him hurt all he did was sit there reading a book or looking like he was. He could hear his father's car pulling up and he had to wonder how work had gone for him. Mukuro just knew better then to ask it always ended up with him getting hurt or into trouble.

"Welcome home father." He smiled and waved to his father as the door opened, he could tell his father seemed to be in a better mood. At least then he had been this morning which was really some sort of improvement. Spade didn't speak he just looked at his son then up to the bathroom door waiting a bit. Almost like he was picking the right moment to speak up about this. "Get up the stairs and into the bath boy." Spade slipped in his hand into his pocket as he followed Mukuro up the stairs just to make sure he went where he was supposed to.

The boy was so scared he gripped the phone trying to dial Hibari's number. The phone was knocked out of his hand just as he pushed send on it, he could only hope it connected. "Get in the bath boy..." Spade kicked the phone further away from the again he had just ruined it. So it wouldn't connect and Mukuro could do nothing. Sitting on the edge of the bath he started the water removing the boy's uniform. He had him stand on the side of the bath before kicking him into it.

Mukuro popped back up out of the water coughing his throat hurt. And then he knew what Spade was planning trying to cover his mouth he felt the glass pass his lips. It was the blood and it was just going to make him sick again. Not that it mattered to anyone they wanted him to be a weapon. "No don't!" He tried to cry out only to have the blood go down his throat, it hurt so much almost like his body had been set on fire. Struggling only to have Spade hold him down for a bit till he just smirked and backed up. Watching the boy struggle and almost drown himself in the bath water.

And just as quick as it had happened it stopped with Mukuro leaning over the side of the bath coughing. He really felt like he needed to throw up but it was nothing. Nothing showed up each time he did that. "Good boy~ you will embrace what you are nothing can save you." He just picked up the boy wiping him off and putting him on his bed. The boy was panting gripping at the sheets. Like he was fighting with himself but the blood was running its way through his system.

Only thing was that Mukuro had no idea what was going to happen to him or just how much his life was going to change. All because of one simple little thing that he helped steal. Fit punishment for someone who did a crime or so it seemed if he could even think straight and understand. For now all he did was let his eyes drift closed again the phone clutched tight in his hand. 'Good bye Hibari Kyoya...I failed...' That was as simple as that not that anyone could hear him.

* * *

><p>Author notes: Done! finally lol it's like two in the morning here and its awesome! but yea here ya go and as a response to one of the questions they are just about near the beginning of middle school if I remember right. so like eleven or twelve something like that maybe younger. I did smart though pulled a Dame Tsuna crashed into a pole and fell into the street. Smart I is anyway here ya go now that my arm isn't hurting as much and I can actually type!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I don't even know myself anymore.

The Boy on the bed tossed and turned, almost like he was having a nightmare. Just gripping at the sheets muttering Kyoya over and over again, what was he supposed to do. He felt like he was falling into that darkness, it was surrounding him. Rough clawed maybe bony hands pulling at his clothes and skin. The voices he could hear them, each cry it hurt his head and made him want to wake up already. 'Stay with us...' The voices hissed sounding almost ghost like. A feverish blush covered the boy's cheeks the only other thing that spoke of the boy's condition was the harsh cough that seemed to rattle in his chest.

Spade just watched the brat sleep and growled, if this one failed then the kid would be taken from him. It was supposed to be the right one and even said it worked. This was going to mess up his reputation and take his supposed child from him, after all he had done to make sure he was able to keep him. No way was he going to let this fall apart here that was definitely for sure. Bringing the wet piece of cloth over to the bed he wiped at the boy's forehead before placing it against the burning skin. The child groaned, coughing a few more times before settling back down again.

It really made Spade wonder what was going on inside of Mukuro's head, it really seemed like he was having a nightmare. He just slipped back into the kitchen to make something to eat for the boy, hopefully something Mukuro could keep down. He had been throwing up his food since last night, each time he wanted something he just went back up. So it was just him refusing to eat now, could it be because of the blood. It was still settling into his system and was what made him sick maybe. "D...don't leave..." The boy coughed and struggled to speak trying to grab Spade's sleeve, but it had slipped through his fingers and he was gone.

Forcing his body up out of the bed he stumbled towards his uniform. There was no time to be curled up like this, letting the small cough escape and quickly covering it up again. All he did was slip into his clothes and start to walk down the stairs. "I'm going to school..." He muttered Spade was too busy cooking to actually hear him as he walked out of the door. Not even looking up as he walked towards the school, his eyes went dull blank and he just refused to meet people's eyes. There was only so much that could be said he was already gone, each step he fell further. All because of that stupid blood.

'I hope you are happy...I have become your curse you will never get rid of.' Shaking his hand to make the mist flames disappear he just stepped through the gates and walked towards the doors. Hitting someone he just fell back and looked up with tired eyes. "You should watch where you are going Pineapple..." The voice it was Hibari's he was here, and yet didn't seem mad or happy with him. The boy just tried to shake it off again and look up at him, tease him as always and yet for a second he couldn't say a word."Oh right the little Skylark is going to do something about it~ or will you just bite me to death cause you know I might like that." His voice sounded empty to him why was that, even he didn't understand it.

But then again maybe it was for the best that he didn't unless he really wanted to get into some trouble again. Feeling the metal of the tonfa hit his cheek he just laughed a bit, and caught it dragging Hibari down. It was like they were just friends again but it was all fake, scrambling up to his feet again he just sighed and looked at him. "Annoying pineapple get up." All he did was drag the boy and walk towards the school with him, refusing to let him go. The boy winced his skin felt ice cold compared to Hibari Kyoya's he wondered if he noticed that.

Hopefully he didn't it would save them a lot of trouble or at least it would save him from that. But he knew his friend was not one to let things go if he noticed them. He slipped away from Hibari once they entered the office and just looked back only to hear the lock click. "What are you planning? You want to have your way with me or something?" There it was that teasing part it was getting darker, he didn't know why maybe the blood. Hopefully it wouldn't give anything away to Hibari he didn't need that right now. "Right don't get your hopes up...what are you hiding?" There it was so he couldn't fool Hibari Kyoya after all, the boy walked closer to him and just growled a little bit.

"Who says i'm hiding anything~ Then again even we can have secrets you know." Just coughs a bit and falls back against the wall, looking up at Hibari's eyes. This was awkward if anyone walked in who knew what they would think, two children in a room alone. One looking like he was going to maul the other and not for good reasons if there was even any of those here. The hand against his forehead he just sighed and knew he was dragging himself into a bigger hole wasn't he. The boy just flinched and tried to hold back Hibari was holding his arms above his head.

"You little liar. What did he do to you." Mukuro just pulled away and looked at Hibari with a pained smile before running out of the room. There was no way he could get him involved in this he wanted his friend to live not end up getting hurt because he dragged him into something else. He could tell Hibari was chasing after him falling to the ground once he got up onto the roof. It was quiet up here and no one was here, he just put his head on his knees. The mist flame flickered over his hand trailing up his body even though he hadn't brought it out. It touched his cheek and just wiped the tears away almost like his mist had formed another person.

'Why don't you just tell him about it Mukuro.' Those words went through his mind and he just shook it off. The pained cry escaped his mouth only to feel a hand over his mouth. Looking up through blurry tear filled eyes the black hair he knew who it was instantly. "Kyoya..." the boy spoke with a broken tone, his eyes blank there was nothing he could do now. He was stuck and yet part of him wanted to be a child again just curl up to his best friend and let it all go. "You know you can't escape me...Now tell me." That look in his eyes it meant a lot of things, but Mukuro Rokudo the cold little boy he was being raised to be didn't want to bring someone else into this.

"..Soon I won't be the person you knew anymore it's better if you just hated me...but.." The boy's voice trailed off he couldn't let his only friend go. Maybe part of him was worried what would happen if he did, then at the same time he didn't want him to get hurt. This would be one of those moments where not having any emotions would be perfect for him. He looked up again only to see the tonfa slam into the building next to him, barely cutting his cheek. He knew where this was going to go and all he wanted to do was run away again.

For a boy who would never run off, this was a bit odd to him and yet he knew he had to. If he didn't it would only get worse, just touching the tonfa he gave a small smirk that almost looked like a smile. "You idiot pineapple. If he's doing something to do say it, or do something about it. I thought you hated being held down by others." Hibari Kyoya glared at the boy just staying against the wall and shivering a little, he had noticed from the start there was something off about him.

"I'm sorry...just don't hate me..." He reached up and pressed his lips against Hibari Kyoya's, he could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again. But he just ignored it pulling back from Hibari, maybe he was saying something. There was little time left and he knew it as much as he didn't wish to admit it anymore. "Wait! what are you doing...?" Mukuro just shook his head and stepped back to the side of the roof pushing against the fence that was there. He looked down at the ground it was a long fall maybe he'd die from fear before he hit the ground.

"Stay away from me. It's better for you." The boy squeaked and just stumbled back when Hibari tried to grab his arm. He fell back the fence started to give way and he just didn't know what to think. Looking at Hibari he suddenly realized what had happened the tears falling but resisted the urge to reach out to him. Closing his eyes waiting for the ground to meet him but it never happened, he felt warmth around his hand, those hands that could abuse and yet be friendly the next moment. "Why would you save me..." He wanted to pull away but didn't struggle as the boy tried to pull him back up.

Mukuro Rokudo just watched the fence fall and hit the ground Hibari dragged him up and punched him. "Don't do that. Idiot..."He just held the boy close and sighed a little bit, he wasn't about to let him go or show that he was weak. He could feel the pineapple gripping his clothes, the boy's eyes were closed. Must have passed out from the shock of what just happened. Even if Mukuro had been the cause of it, he just wanted to escape. Free himself from all that was holding him back, not that Hibari was included in that.

He carried the boy back to the committee room just placing the child on the couch. Hibari Kyoya started to pet the boy like cat listening to his soft breathing. "Get some rest..." He didn't know what to do next or did he really care, the boy was still here. Even if Mukuro had tried to do something completely unlike him and just as stupid well it was confusing. There had to be something going on that he didn't know about. And he planned on figuring it out soon enough, nothing was going to get in his way. Hibari could feel the heat rising off of his skin and just tried to keep the boy calm.

Really if he was ill why was he even here, this boy would be better off at home. But maybe he was trying to escape his house some kids did that. Mukuro really couldn't focus, the time he spent sleeping felt like hours maybe even days. When his eyes opened the room around him was filled with light but outside it was stormy. The sky had gotten cloudy and darker it wasn't supposed to rain today was it, he couldn't remember. He could hear movement in the room, someone was there but who. How had he gotten here, so many questions. The boy's mind was foggy for some reason, turning only to see Hibari Kyoya watching him. Where the heck had he come from, it caused the pineapple boy to press back against the couch.

Feeling the cold hand against his forehead reminded him that he felt dizzy. How could he have forgotten that, it shouldn't have been something he forgot. But apparently he had and there was no going back on it after that. Mukuro wouldn't pull away from his friend's hand all he did was shiver, and try to hide his body."Just don't move." those fierce words it might have held some worry and care behind it, but that was quickly hidden again. All he did was give a small nod, Mukuro Rokudo not fighting back was a first. But he wasn't exactly in a condition to do so anyway so that was a factor, one he was not likely to admit. The boy hated to feel this weak, it was like that with Spade and Hibari Kyoya. But Hibari was his friend as much as they teased each other and tried to make life miserable for them both.

Really the boy had no idea what he was supposed to do now, why was he even getting into this. He should have run away before Hibari had even thought about looking back to see if he was awake. That would have been so much easier for him. "Just sleep Herbivore." The male shoved Mukuro down he would sit on him if he had to, which was pretty simple for the most part anyway. Or at least it seemed so but in the end did it really matter, probably not. Mukuro was going to try and escape again as he always did. That boy was not going to be the one who fell asleep and let Mukuro run away. No because as much as he annoyed him Mukuro Rokudo still had to be around. He was pretty close to him and they did tease each other, but he had learned to get past that. Most likely for the most part and at least not think about it.

"Fine..." he muttered and sighed a bit leaning back down, only waiting for Hibari to fall asleep. He did not wish to deal with this anymore but was he even supposed to. Why couldn't his friend just let him go and not hold him back here. Or was he trying to save him and make him feel better, that didn't sound like a Hibari Kyoya thing to do. He was not a nice person who always did his own things and not bother caring about anything else. The boy drifted off to sleep really thinking about this wasn't going to keep him up at all, and he knew it. Trying to protest was just going to make Hibari angry, and then it would only get worse. Not that he wanted to deal with it.

Feeling the hand petting his hair he had thought someone else had walked into the room but it was Hibari. Why was he doing that, they might be friends but this just felt like it was way too much. Mukuro blinked he could feel someone watching them and all the boy did was shove away from Hibari. "I..Have to go! Don't touch me again!" He raced away that person who was touching him was his friend, but he wanted to scare them away. Keep them far away from who he was and what he might become, that was only going to make him regret it more. Rokudo Mukuro had to be cold and heartless, maybe just a bit of a tease. So no one thought anything else, they could just believe he was fighting with Hibari and nothing else.

Racing out of the office he felt Hibari Kyoya grab onto his arm, giving a small squeak and slightly pained cry. "Just let go! Don't you get it I don't ..." He stopped before he finished that sentence and pulled away Hibari's nails cutting into his arm. Turning around to hug the boy quickly then he ran off again, to leave a shocked Hibari Kyoya there. '...forget me already it's better for you.' The boy didn't cry even if he wanted to, already that poison was taking its course. Changing him and his body not for a good reason at all.

The boy only moved closer to his house as the rain started to fall, school wasn't over yet but he couldn't go back there. Not today he knew Kyoya would question him as would others if he did. He could hear the car coming up to him but his vision was way too blurry and he wasn't able to focus. Coughing and giving a small cry hands wrapping around his mouth. They pulled him into the car and he tried his best to get away, trying to bite the hands. "Stop struggling boy." They threw him into the car tying his hands and feet, putting a cloth in his mouth, he was in pain now. The dizzy feeling was returning, all he could think of was how rude he had been to Hibari. And now look where he was, in the back of some guys car who probably wanted to rape him or worse.

Trying to get it off, he thought about seeing Hibari again and what he would say to him. Speaking something that should have sounded like Hibari Kyoya, but it only came out as muffled words. Then black took hims over and he couldn't do very much about it, there was a hand on his leg. It caused him to shiver but he was still stuck. Maybe before someone ended up hurting him or worse. 'Get me out of here...' He couldn't speak and the last thing he heard was the car turning onto a dirt road.

Author notes: Well end of this chapter and all! Finally writing more after I found something out I kinda wanted to stop. But eh it happens so here ya go. I might write more Kingdom hearts and KHR. I blame Dream Drop Distance for some of this.


End file.
